1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gauges that are used in connection with saws for accurately and quickly measuring the length of a work piece which is to be cut off by the saw.
2. History of the Related Art
Various types of saw gauges have been known. In particular the Garrett U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,274 discloses a saw table having a cut off gauge mounted thereon which is adjustable along the length of the table to remove the ends of lumber to a desired length. The patents to Morrell U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,318 and Bucy U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,468 are further illustrative of the art.